RuneRabble Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 May 2013
18:21 -!- Hairr has joined Special:Chat. 18:21 +updated 18:21 The logs have last been updated 41.5294139385 seconds ago. 18:22 +updated 18:22 The logs have last been updated 81.0745799541 seconds ago. 18:23 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:23 test 18:23 +test 18:23 It is me, HairyBot, doing some undercover logging! 18:23 okay 18:23 +updated 18:23 The logs have last been updated 18.0616779327 seconds ago. 18:23 -!- Hairr has joined Special:Chat. 18:24 +updated 18:24 The logs have last been updated 77.7036459446 seconds ago. 18:29 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:29 +test 18:29 It is me, HairyBot, doing some undercover logging! 18:29 +updated 18:29 The logs have last been updated 44.2024419308 seconds ago. 18:30 +updated 18:30 The logs have last been updated 65.7621529102 seconds ago. 18:30 +updated 18:30 The logs have last been updated 14.9809179306 seconds ago. 18:31 +updated 18:31 k 18:31 +test 18:31 It is me, HairyBot, doing some undercover logging! 18:32 why 18:32 +die 18:33 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:33 don't die on me 18:33 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 pls 18:34 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 oh god 18:34 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 I need to fix that then 18:34 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 got that 18:34 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 yes 18:34 -!- HairyBot has left Special:Chat. 18:34 +die 18:35 how are you 18:35 are you goodd 18:35 -!- Hairr has joined Special:Chat. 18:35 so that's good 18:35 (y) 18:36 -!- Hairr has left Special:Chat. 18:36 -!- Hairr has joined Special:Chat. 18:36 so that's good 18:36 soon it will disconnect on me 18:36 like it was never here 18:36 and that is good 18:36 (y) 18:36 +updatelogs 18:38 +die 18:42 blah 18:42 good 18:42 +test 18:42 good good 18:42 +test 18:42 (y) 18:42 HairyBot will just be doing some undercover logging 18:42 now lets see if this works 18:42 +updatelogs 18:43 ugh 18:43 silly me 18:43 ]]) 18:43 wait wat 18:43 ]]) 18:43 don't talk joey 18:43 y u 18:44 +die 18:45 joey say stuff 18:45 stuff 18:45 yay 18:45 +test 18:45 :o 18:45 it all good 18:45 hax 18:45 how does it talk while not being here 18:45 Well Wikia has this fun little glitch that I abuse 18:45 It sends that command when you close the chat window 18:45 buuutt 18:45 since it is a script 18:46 It doesn't leave the window 18:46 so I can just use that to my advantage 18:46 but when you (Joey) refresh the chat, you'll see him again then he'll leave 18:46 -!- Joeytje50 has joined Special:Chat. 18:46 cool he's here 18:46 then he'll leave 18:46 lol 18:46 let me try to do that too 18:47 -!- Joeytje50 has left Special:Chat. 18:47 -!- Joeytje50 has joined Special:Chat. 18:47 wath 18:47 18:47 -!- Joeytje50 has left Special:Chat. 18:47 I typed another address in the url bar 18:47 it never showed that you left chat for me 18:47 and pressed enter and escape before it loaded it 18:48 oh that is because wikia waits a while before showing the jqjs 18:48 to prevent jqjspamming 18:48 yes 18:48 yes yes 18:48 right now HairyBot is constantly sending disconnect commands 18:49 +updatelogs 18:49 http://runerabble.wikia.com/wiki/RuneRabble_Wiki:Chat/Logs/19_May_2013?diff=prev&oldid=4684 per this 18:49 lol 18:49 Let me add a +dumpbuffer command 18:50 wut 18:50 why 18:50 I don't know 18:50 I guess I won't 18:50 D: 18:50 dun wanna dump bufferz 18:50 we just update logs and revdel the part that needs to be dumped 18:50 amirite 18:50 I guess 18:50 let me put him in there 18:50 is that okay 18:51 he can't be abused or anything 18:51 I think 18:51 WAIT 18:51 mk 18:51 I need to add one more thing 18:51 because right now the tags can be manipulated 18:51 18:51 yolo 18:51 !updatelogs 18:51 lad 18:51 +updatelogs 18:54 alsdfjalsdkf 18:54 18:54 sldfkja 18:54 +updatelogs 18:54 ugh why 18:55 Sorry! This site is experiencing technical difficulties. 18:55 :o 18:55 I tried to fix eet 18:56 +die 18:56 +test 18:57 ITSA ME, HAIRYBOT 18:57 teehee 18:57 18:57 yolo 18:57 +updatelogs 18:57 btw 18:57 good 18:57 it's not yolo 18:57 good 18:57 it's carpe diem 18:59 18:59 +updatelogs 18:59 okay 18:59 btw hairycaek 19: 0 yes 19: 0 did you find teh best place to put the code suggestion for importing chat.js and css 19: 0 No i was fixing HairyBot :c 19: 0 o mk 19: 1 oh I want to see if it zero pads stuff 19: 1 +updatelogs 19: 1 asdlfja 19: 1 It didn't zero pad it 19: 1 it just made a space 19: 1 lol 19: 2 +die 19: 2 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/TzHaar-Ga%27al-Kot#Trivia 19: 2 oh poop 19: 3 yay 19: 3 +updatelogs 19:07 test 19:07 alkjsf 19:07 +updatelogs 19:07 woohoo 19:07 now HairyBot can join 19:07 +die 19:35 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:35 +test 19:36 +test 19:36 lol 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 YOU'RE A FAKE 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 XD 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 +updated 19:36 ew 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 round fial 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 no 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 that is called accuracy 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:36 XD 19:36 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:37 +updatelogs 19:37 http://runerabble.wikia.com/wiki/RuneRabble_Wiki:Chat/Logs/19_May_2013?diff=4705&oldid=4704 gud bot 19:37 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:37 kk so it werks 19:37 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:37 you didn't replace all the HairyBot's D: 19:37 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:37 /me changes back to runescape.wikia.com 19:37 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:37 line 31 19:37 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 that's a biggy 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 you can keep the +test one 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 but line 31 is important 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 +test 19:38 he can be a fake 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 but otherwise is shows all the leaves 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:38 +test 19:38 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 kgud 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 cus at 9:37 Joeytje50 * Joeytje50 changes back to runescape.wikia.com 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 I closed the thingy 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 and then 9:38 Bot50 It is me, HairyBot, doing some logging! 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 so I was liek WAT IS IT STILL HERE HAO DAT POSSIBRU 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 that's the exact thing I'm thinking with Bayes 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 because he isn't being run by anything 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 but liek 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:39 replying still 19:39 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:40 liek 19:40 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:40 hao 19:40 +test 19:40 (y) 19:40 -!- Bot50 has left Special:Chat. 19:40 +die 19:49 let's see how this works 19:49 herro mr bot50 19:49 +test 19:49 hair say +test pls 19:50 +updatelogs 19:51 works fien for me 19:51 does it work fien if you talk now too 19:56 +test 19:57 okay 19:57 blah 19:57 +test 19:57 I'm crossing my fingers hoping that when it has been an hour, the logs will update 19:57 it is only based off of messages 19:58 so just hopin 19:59 another 10 minutes 20:00 /me crosses hair's fingers 20:01 so anyway 20:01 the () do the trick 20:02 yup 20:03 -!- Joeytje50 has joined Special:Chat. 20:03 +updatelogs 20:03 +updated 20:03 well that is a problem 20:04 +updated 20:04 wut 20:04 what did you do 20:04 it did for me 20:04 I just did 20:04 elif e.text "+test" and (e.user "Hairr" or e.user "Joeytje50" or e.user "TyA"): 20:04 same for all others there 20:05 well idk then 20:05 oh I know 20:05 fjadlkfja 20:05 !! 20:06 !!? 20:06 line uh 20:06 line 44 20:06 it updates but it doesn't have a new self.last_updated 20:06 so 20:06 add what exactly? 20:07 https://gist.github.com/hairr/8b044b6b9e80b126c727 20:07 line 10 20:07 I just took the first part 20:07 just for easier reading 20:08 I'll update HairyBot after he updates 20:08 the logs 20:08 hopefully 20:11 k so every test done with teh bot? 20:11 can it +die nao? 20:14 It isn't updating on runescape <_< 20:15 kk um 20:15 is it ok if I just +updatelogs 20:15 sure 20:19 +test 20:19 +updatelogs 20:19 why 20:19 ?? 20:19 wut 20:19 it runs on the same source 20:20 yet it doesn't update in rs 20:25 /me leaves runerabble chat 20:25 -!- Hairr has left Special:Chat. 20:26 -!- Joeytje50 has joined Special:Chat. 20:26 +test 20:26 +die